


Us Against the World

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I have no clue how to write a cajun accent, M/M, Someone help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: Spencer Reid: Born and raised in Vegas, genius with an IQ of 186, SSA with the BAU and suffers from what his colleague calls social retardation.Remy Lebeau: Theif, Ex Theif's Guild member, raised in New Orleans most his life, current X-Men member and self proclaimed ladies man.These two men are almost total opposites. So, how is it that they're each the most important person from each other's past?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof read this, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out. Also, if you could give me some help with Remy's accent, that would be great! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this!

_Spencer Reid: Born and raised in Vegas, genius with an IQ of 186, SSA with the BAU and suffers from what his colleague calls social retardation._

_Remy Lebeau: Theif, Ex Theif's Guild member, raised in New Orleans most his life, current X-Men member and self proclaimed ladies man._

_These two men are almost total opposites. So, how is it that they're each the most important person from each other's past?_

It was the summer after Spencer graduated high school. He was 12 going on 30 and trying to figure out what he was gonna do now. He had offers from a bunch of colleges, but there was no way he could go to any of them and still take care of his sick mother. After his dad left them 2 years ago, bills got even tighter. His mom hadn't been well enough to work for a little over a year, and he couldn't keep up with both running her class and trying to get out of the hell hole that was his high school as soon as possible. He couldn't afford college, even with the scholarships he got, and keep his mom afloat here in Vegas as well. As it was, he had to resort to some less than legal means to keep them going. That's how he met Remy.

Remy was about 15 years old when he met Spencer. His papa was in Las Vegas for business and had brought Remy along with him. The young Cajun was excited that his papa was letting him in on some of what it took to lead the guild. He knew that his papa was wanting him to become Guild Leader one day, and Remy saw this as the first step in that direction. The meeting was happening in, as much of a Vegas cliche it was, a casino. Not one of them better known ones on the strip, but a small one, one without too many gamblers milling about. It was secluded enough for his papa and the man he was meeting to feel comfortable enough to talk semi candidly about their matters. Not that Remy new what they were. His papa didn't let him know _that_ much information. He "wasn't ready" for it yet. At least, not according to the older man.

It just so happened that one Spencer Reid was at that same casino trying to hustle enough money out of the less than savory crowd to pay the electric bill for that month, which was higher than last month's due to the unexpected heatwave causing him to have to run the air conditioner more than he usually did. He wouldn't have bothered if it weren't for the fact that his mother was more likely to have an episode if the house was kept at too high a temperature. He'd earned about half of the bill play black jack, but he knew he couldn't earn the rest of it off thay game. He was pretty sure the dealer was starting to get suspicious, and he couldn't afford to get caught card counting here. He wasn't sure how many other places there were that a 12 year old could sneak in and play without being thrown out right away.

It was here, in this samll, run down Vegas casino that these two young men would fatefully meet and change each others lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a ton of other things I should be working on, but this just kinda struck me and I wanted to get it out. Hm, can anyone guess what song mainly influenced this?


End file.
